Entre nous
by missloveuse
Summary: Alyssa appeler Lys, Billie et Christie Jenkins sont sœur de sang. Elle sont les cousine de Jared Najera, un modificateur. Depuis qu'elle ont appris qu'elle étaient des sorcière puissantes à l'âge de 9 ans, elle combat contre le mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Alyssa appeler Lys, Billie et Christie Turner sont sœur de sang. Elle sont les cousine de Jared Turner, un modificateur. Depuis qu'elle ont appris qu'elle étaient des sorcière puissantes à l'âge de 9 ans, elle combat contre le mal ( vampires, triade, démons : lycanthrope, magie noir, titan, etc ... ). A l'âge de 18 ans, elles décident de vivre à Forks dans une villa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

**PDV de démétri**

**Ça fais 90 ans que Bella est parmi nous et qu'elle est avec Alec. Nous étions chez les cullen, moi Alec, Bella, Heidi, Félix et Jane pour le mariage de Sam et Emily qui se déroulera demain à la push que les rois nous on accorder. Nous étions en train de discuter quand je vis une jeune fille de 18 ans sur la route au téléphone. Au bout de 20 minutes, la fille avait ranger son portable et un vampire était apparu à côté de la fille.**

**... : Kyle tu fous quoi ici ?**

**Kyle : voir comment tu te débrouille Alyssa.**

**Alyssa : je me débrouille très bien kyle.**

**Kyle : je vois ça ! **

**Alyssa : dégage kyle et laisse moi faire mon travail.**

**Kyle : OK OK je m'en vais ! **

**Il disparu dans la forêt pendant qu'Alyssa continua son chemin. Quelque minute plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Carlisle ouvrit et laissa entrer Alyssa la fille nous avions vu sur la route. Elle nous demanda si nous avions pas vu passer un vampire assez grand, les cheveux noir et les yeux doré, nous lui répondîmes que non alors elle sorti de la villa et parti en direction de la forêt. Alyssa était magnifique, elle une belle voix, un corps de rêve. J'étais en train de fantasmer sur elle. Une seule raison j'en suis tomber amoureux. **

**Le lendemain**

**Nous étions sur la route de la push. Nous étions sur le lieux du mariage. Tout le monde était là assis. Une heure après, le mariage c'était très bien passer. À la fin du diner, Alyssa arriva à côté de Jared et lui cacha les yeux.**

**Alyssa : c'est qui ?**

**Jared : Alyssa ma chère demi-sœur adoré.**

**Pdv de Jared**

**Ça vas faire 5 ans que je n'est pas vu ma demi-sœur qui plus est, est une demi-louve demi-sorcière car son père est mon père et sa ma mère est morte à ses 14 ans. Nous étions au mariage de Sam et Emily. Nous dinions vers la fin du diner quelqu'un me cacha les yeux. **

**... : c'est qui ?**

**Moi : *ayant reconnu la personne* Alyssa ma chère demi-sœur.**

**Alyssa : t'es trop fort demi-frère chéri.**

**Quil : eh alyssa pourquoi tu ne resterais pas finir la soirée avec nous ?**

**Alyssa : je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue désoler Quil.**

**Leah : c'est pas grave Lys, une prochaine fois.**

**Alyssa : oui une prochaine fois, à bientôt les gens.**

**Nous la regardâmes partir, je vis que Démétri la regarda amoureusement. Démétri est amoureux de ma demi-sœur. J'espère qu'il vas lui dire ce qu'il ressent parce que sinon il sera trop tard. Nous terminions la soirée tranquillement jusqu'à que nous rentrions tous chez nous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Pdv d'Alyssa**

**J'avais étais voir moi cousin Jared avec ses amis mais l'une d'eux ma fais tomber amoureuse dès que j'ai croiser son regard chez les cullen. Il à les yeux rouge, les cheveux brun et il fait parti des volturi. Démétri volturi dont je suis tomber amoureuse mais pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire c'est à dire trouver Billie jenkins pour lui dire que j'ai trouver un solution pour que sa sœur soit libéré de l'envoutement que la Triade lui à lancer. Au bout de 20 minutes de recherche, je la trouva sur la falaise de la push.**

**Moi : sœurette j'ai trouver une solution pour que l'envoutement s'annule.**

**Billie :**** tu … as trouver une solution ?**

**Moi : oui. **

**Billie :**** et c'est quoi ? **

**Moi : tuer notre sœur, ensuite tuer la triade puis faire revenir à la vie notre sœur, c'est la seule solution Billie pour sauver Christie.**

**Billie :**** si c'est la seule solution pour que je retrouve ma sœur d'avant alors c'est d'accord, on commence quand ?**

**Moi : on commence demain matin à 9 heure. Allez maintenant on rentre demain on à une longue journée !**

**Je la pris par le bras et l'emmena à la maison. Nous nous mirent en pyjama et nous couchâmes chacun dans notre chambre. **

**Le lendemain**

**Les rayons du soleil me réveilla. Je regarda mon réveil et vit qu'il était bientôt 9 heure. Je me leva, parti prendre un bonne douche chaude et m'habilla. Une fini, je rentra dans la chambre de Billie et la réveilla. Une fois Billie habillait, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner et parti dans la forêt pour notre plan. Nous arrivâmes dans une clairière mais quand nous arrivions nous vîmes les quileute, les cullen et les volturi en plein dans un match de baseball. Nous partîmes dans une autre clairière à 20 minute des cullen et des quileute. Je savais qu'ils nous avez vu passer.**

**Pdv de démétri**

**Nous étions en train de jouer au baseball avec les cullen et les quileute quand nous vîmes passer une fille avec Alyssa. Nous décidâmes des les suivre. Nous étions arrivaient dans une clairière à 20 minutes du terrain de baseball des cullen. Alyssa et la fille étaient au centre. En regardant Seth, je vis qu'il s'était imprégner de la fille au cheveux blond.**

**Pdv de Jared**

**Nous étions dans la clairière où la fille que je reconnu comme étant Billie ma deuxième cousine et la soeur de Alyssa et Christie. Alyssa étaient au centre.**

**Alyssa : billie t'es prête ?**

**Billie :**** oui.**

**Alyssa : alors c'est parti !**

**Elle fis apparaître une jeune fille de 17 ans que je reconnu comme étant Christie ma troisième cousine. Alyssa tua ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Elle regarda Billie, lui fit un signe de tête et fit apparaître trois hommes habillait d'une sorte de robe noir avec une étoile avec trois branche dessus. Billie créa un boule de feu géante et lança sur les trois hommes ce qui les tua. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Pdv de Alyssa**

**J'avais tuer Christie puis Billie avait tuer la triade, maintenant nous serons tranquille. Je courais vers Christie avec Billie et la ressuscita. Au moment ou je la ressuscita, les cullen, les volturi et les quileute arrivèrent . « Ils ont tout vu » dis-je dans ma tête. Une fois fini, Christie se réveilla. Christie me regarda puis regarda Billie, elle nous sourit et nous pris dan ses bras. Je vérifia si elle n'était plus ensorceler et vit que non.**

**Moi : tu nous as manque Christie.**

**Christie : c'est fini maintenant.**

**Billie : allez on rentre à la maison petite sœur.**

**Nous levâmes Christie puis partit en direction de chez nous. Nous étions dans le salon, devant la télé à regarder. Nous vîmes une info à la télé.**

**« trois meurtre ont était commis à Forks. Tous les corps ont la même marque au cou, deux trous comme une morsure de vampires. Veuillez ne faire attention. »**

**J'éteignis la télé et nous commençâmes nos recherche sur le ou les vampires. Christie chercha vers les alentours du lycée, Billie vers les alentours du territoire cullen et moi sur le territoire quileutes. Je chercha dans la forêt, la falaise, les maison mais rien jusqu'au moment où un nouveau né arriva devant alors que j'étais dans une clairière. Je le tua en lui lançant une boule de feu. Une fait, je sorti mon portable et appela Billie.**

**Billie : oui ?**

**Moi : Billie c'est moi, c'est bon vous pouvez rentrer je les tuer.**

**Billie : d'accord, je vais chercher Christie et on rentre à la ville. A toute à l'heure !**

**Moi : à toute à l'heure.**

**Je rangea mon portable puis parti en direction de la villa. En arrivant, Billie te Christie étaient déjà arriver. Je parti donc prendre ma douche puis je redescendais en bas préparé à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous à la table en mangeant le plat que j'avais préparé puis vers 21 heure nous partions nous coucher.**

**Le lendemain**

**Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux me réveilla. Je repoussa la couverture, m'étiras, me leva puis parti réveiller mes sœurs. J'entrais dans la chambre de Christie, m'avançais vers le lit et la secoua doucement.**

**Moi : Christie réveille toi, il est l'heure.**

**Christie : euh … *se réveillant* 'jour Lys.**

**Moi : Bonjour puce, bien dormis ?**

**Christie : oui !**

**Moi : vas prendre ta douche et habille toi puis descend en bas.**

**Christie : ok **

**Je sorti de la chambre et alla dans celle de Billie. Une fois Billie réveiller, je descendis dans le salon et alluma la télé sur une chaîne avec Buffy contre les vampires. Une demi-heure plus tard, mes soeurs me rejoignis et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**


End file.
